Seasons Change But People Don't
by Fighter23
Summary: Rewrite of A New Me. Rachel is Sam's twin sister and returns home after running away. Will she let herself become a new person or will she be the same trouble maker like before? Puckleberry, with Cherry, Finchel, and Pezberry friendship.


_Bigger boys and stolen sweethearts_

_Oh, you're better off without her anyway_

_You said, you wasn't sad to see her go_

_Yeah, but I know you were though_

"I hate the Arctic Monkeys so much dude!" Finn sighed throwing his head back.

"How do you hate Arctic Monkeys?" Mike asked him, offended.

"Yeah, they're classics. How do you not like them?" Puck shook his head. Sam came back with chips.

"Can you guys shut the fuck up?" Sam laughed. The door bell rang.

"Evan's you gonna get that?" Mike asked him.

"Nope."

"I guess I'll have to be the mature adult and get it." Puck got up. He opened the door and saw a very petite blonde standing in the door way.

"Can I help you?"

"Does Sam live here?" She asked shivering. It was snowing hard outside.

"Evans?"

"Yes. Could I please come in, it's cold as shit outside." She said, but her eyes were so emerald green that they looked beautiful.

"How do I know you aren't some psycho killer?" Puck asked her and she scoffed.

"Puckerman who is that at the- Rachel?" Sam's eyes widened in surprise. The girl (who's name was Rachel, apparently) dropped her suitcases.

"Sammy!" She exclaimed running inside, into his arms. He picked her up and squeezed her tight.

"I missed you so much." He said kissing her cheek. The boys looked at him confused. "Oh um, right. Boys, this is Rachel. My twin sister."

"What?" The three said shocked.

"You never too us that you had a twin sister!" Finn exclaimed.

"It never came up."

"How does that never come up?" Mike questioned.

"I didn't think it was that important."

"Excuse the fuck out of me, but if I had a twin sister that was pretty like yours, I would never stop talking about it!" Puck blurted out, and Rachel giggled. He blushed, not realizing what he had said.

"So Rachel what're you doing here?" Sam asked her.

"I decided to come back. I missed you." She said but Sam didn't buy it. He gave her the look that read, "We'll speak later." Rachel looked at the floor and saw the Arctic Monkeys records. "Oh my god, Arctic Monkeys!" She exclaimed taking her coat off and running to the floor.

"You like them?" Mike asked her sitting next to her. She scoffed.

"More like love them! I've been to a bunch of their shows." Puck's heart exploded.

"What's your favorite song?" He asked her. She thought for a second.

"Snap out of it." Finn groaned.

"That's like the worst one." Finn said and Mike and Rachel looked up at him offended.

"How do you not like Arctic Monkeys? They're a classic!" She said to Finn.

"I like you." Puck told her and she smiled.

"Say, why do you guys have all these Arctic Monkeys records?" She asked them.

"It's for glee club. Mr. Schue wants us to listen to them because they sent out a certain message or something." Finn said.

"Glee club?" Rachel asked, confused and a little intrigued.

"Yeah. Why could you sing?" Mike asked hopeful. They really needed another member to compete and he was gonna be pissed if it had to be Lauren Zizes.

"Before she lies, yes she could." Sam beat his sister to the punch. Ironically enough, she punched his arm. "And dance." Another hit.

"Sing for us! Please?" Puck basically begged. The boys gave her puppy dog faces.

"Fine." She sighed. Sam started to play his guitar.

* * *

_So you're on the prowl wondering whether she left already or not  
Leather jacket collar popped like antenna, never knowing when to stop  
Sunglasses indoors par for the course, lights in the floors and sweat on the walls  
Cages and poles_

_Call off the search for your soul or put it on hold again  
She's having a sly indoor smoke,  
She calls the folks who run this her oldest friends,  
Sipping her drink and laughing at imaginary jokes  
As all the signals are sent  
Her eyes invite you to approach  
And it seems as though those lumps in your throat  
That you just swallowed have got you going  
Come on, come on, come on  
Come on, come on, come on  
Number one party anthem_

_She's a certified mind blower knowing full well that I don't  
I may suggest there's somewhere from which I might know her  
Just to get the ball to roll  
Drunken monologues, confused because  
It's not like I'm falling in love I just want you to do me no good  
And you look like you could_

_Come on, come on, come on  
Come on, come on, come on  
Number one party anthem  
Come on, come on, come on  
Before the moment's gone  
Number one party anthem_

_The look of love  
The rush of blood  
The "she's with me"  
The Gallic shrug  
The shutterbugs  
The camera plus  
The black and white and the colour dodge  
The good time girls  
The cubicles  
The house of fun  
The number one party anthem_

_Come on, come on, come on  
Come on, come on, come on  
Come on, come on, come on  
Come on, come on, come on  
Before the moment's gone  
Number one party anthem  
Number one party anthem  
Number one party anthem_

* * *

The boys looked at her in shock at how great her voice was. One way or another they were going to get Rachel Evans in the glee club.

* * *

**Okay guys that was chapter one! I hope you guys liked it and it's a little different from A New Me but like I said it's a rewrite. If you leave a review I will answer it in the next chapter like I use to. Next chapter won't be as short. Have a good week!**

**Songs:**

**Bigger Boys and Stolen Sweethearts- Arctic Monkeys**

**No.1 Party Anthem- Arctic Monkeys**


End file.
